


Five Times Tryst and Leenik Absolutely Should Not Have Been Trusted With a Child and One Time It Was Fine

by thehaikubandit



Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, babysitting shenanigans, set before the murderball episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: Why would anyone in their right mind ask Tryst and Leenik to look after a small, force sensitive child?





	Five Times Tryst and Leenik Absolutely Should Not Have Been Trusted With a Child and One Time It Was Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Created for a prompt on the kinkmeme.

**One:**

To celebrate the fact that they’d been finally trusted enough as uncles to babysit Leenik had decided to bake a cake. Tryst on the other hand wasn’t sure it was something to celebrate.

“I mean,” he said. “Bacta gets to go off and have fun and we have to stay here and be responsible? What kind of kriffing nonsense is that?”

Leenik was busy chopping pears.

“Hey, Hey! Leenik! Leeeeeeeenik! Listen!”

Leenik sighed and put down the knife.

“Oh my god Tryst,” he said. “This is a very important cake. I haven’t had a chance to bake in so long! Why won’t you just let me cook?”

Little Tama had recently learned how to crawl. But worse, and more importantly, he’d also picked this afternoon to learn how to levitate. Both himself and other things apparently. Which was how he’d managed to escape his playpen in the corner, and was now focused very hard on getting some pear. Not that he could eat pear, but it wouldn’t stop him trying.

Tryst and Leenik bickered unaware of the floating fruit. And the floating knife. Tama didn’t have very good aim yet.

Luckily for both Tamlin and also Tryst and Leenik (because both Grizelle and Bacta would have murdered them if anything happened to the baby) levitating things was exhausting. Tamlin’s eyelids drooped and the knife and pear wavered in the air. By the time his head dropped to his chest everything was safely back on the chopping board.

Tamlin curled up on the floor and slept while Leenik turned back to his cake.

“Huh,” said Leenik. “I could have sworn that the knife was on the other side of the chopping board.”

 

**Two:**

The second time Leenik and Tryst were required as babysitters Tamlin was just over a year old. Bacta had been given news of a cell of clones who had all been given faulty chips and were now working against the Empire. It had been decided he would be the most likely candidate to recruit them for the Rebellion. Grizelle was off doing something top secret, probably involving witches. No one really liked to ask.

 

Tryst was working through his second bottle of wine.

“Should we be drinking?” asked Leenik. “I mean, how much do we know about babies? Isn’t it bad for their health to drink?”

“Ok first,” said Tryst. “I’m fairly sure that second one only applies if you’re pregnant. And I don’t know about you but it has been too long since I had sex, so there’s no way that’s a concern.”

“Ewwwwww”

“I know right? You’d think being in a rebellion would do something to get you laid. Anyway, only one of us is drinking. You’re all good to be responsible and boring.”

“I am not boring!”

“Fine, have some wine. But make sure it’s white wine. That’s less alcoholic, I think? I don’t know. It’s not like you can tell.”

“You could always read the label.”

“Do what now?”

“Shut up and give me the wine!”

 

Tamlin had been ignoring this exchange and making his toy ship fly around. But he was bored now. He wanted to play with his uncles!

“Whas up lil’ guy?”

“Play!”

“Since when’s he done that?” slurred Tryst.

“Played?”

“No, talked.”

“Oh, like two months?”

“Huh. I mean better late then never.”

“Wait, Grizelle told me that was normal! When do humans talk?”

“How should I know?”

“PLAY!”

“Ok, ok.” Tryst turned to Tamlin. “Tamlin! You go hide, and then Uncle Tryst an’ Uncle Leenik will come find you.”

Tamlin frowned uncertainly.

Leenik covered his non-eyepatched eye and began to count.

“One, two, three...”

 

Tryst made shooing motions at Tamlin and finished sculling his wine. He let Leenik get to three hundred and fifty seven before the Rhodian stopped.

“Ready or not, here we come!”

It took two hours to find Tamlin. Turned out playing drunk hide and seek on a smuggling ship with a force sensitive child, even a very young one, was a bad idea. When they found Tama sleeping on a pile of… toys… in Tryst’s locker they both vowed to never speak of this again.

 

**Three:**

“Uncle Tryst, help me be a jedi!”

Tryst coughed and choked.

“What?”

“I need to be a jedi and help save people but I don’t know how.”

“Kid you are asking the wrong person...”

Tamlin frowned and looked thoughtful. He stood for a minute before drawing himself up to his full three year old height and marching purposely out of the room. Tryst followed him, more out of curiosity than anything else.

 

Leenik was reading when Tamlin strode into the kitchen.

“Uncle Leenik!”

“Hmmm? Tamlin I can’t read you this one, the ending might be sad. I don’t know yet.”

“No. Uncle Leenik. Teach me how to be a jedi!”

“Really kid?” Tryst grinned at Tamlin. “You live surrounded by supposed Force users and you want us to help you?”

Tamlin’s lower lip wobbled and the sounds of a brewing tantrum began to build.

“Swords,” blurted Leenik in a panic. “I know about swords!”

The crying sounds stopped.

“Swords!”

“Look,” said Tryst. “Far be it from me to sound like Bacta,” he stopped and shuddered before continuing. “But swords are dangerous. So we gotta make this safe.”

“Well,” Leenik said. “When I was young we used sticks to learn with.”

“Ok, cool, sticks are safe.”

“Oh!” Leenik’s starry eyes lit up. “We could fight on the bed, that would be even safer! It’s all soft in case someone falls down.”

“Oven mitts!” Tamlin grinned at them, proud to be contributing.

“Fine, sure, why not?”

 

Tryst collected enough oven mitts for all of them, while Leenik found broom handles to serve as swords. It was a good thing they had all those kitchen supplies in their current shipment. Leenik also spied a rooster salt and pepper shaker set, and took it for their kitchen.

All was going well until Tamlin bounced too hard and fell backwards off the bed. Luckily he was caught by a very unimpressed looking Bacta. It was several months before Tryst and Leenik were allowed to babysit again.

 

**Four:**

When they were next allowed to babysit Tryst and Leenik wanted to make up for what they had done. Grizelle grudgingly gave them permission to take Tamlin out so he could do something different. Tamlin was over several moons and at least one planet to be allowed out on an adventure.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” said Bacta. “Take him out, have lunch. And that is all.”

“Ooooooh,” said Leenik. “Let’s take him to Biscuit Baron!”

“If either of you drink one drop of ardees while looking after a child...”

“No, we can get Jolly Meals! I’ve been trying to collect all the Droids of Dathomir toys.”

“Fine. But I’m serious. No alcohol.”

Tryst waited until Bacta had left the ship before looking at Leenik.

“I am absolutely getting me some ardees.”

“Oh yeah, of course. But we need those toys too.”

Tamlin held both their hands upon leaving the ship. He looked around at everything with eyes so wide he nearly looked Rhodian. It was actually kinda sad that he was so excited to be at what was, let’s face it, an interplanetary stop. The space station had three fast food joints, a convenience store and some freshers. Most of the customers seemed to be cargo pilots.

The three of them, still holding hands entered Biscuit Baron and ordered food. One of the staff suggested a booster seat for Tama so that the three year old Zabrak could see over the table. He picked at his meal while he coloured in a place-mat with his tongue sticking out.

Leenik and Tryst ordered drinks and tried to bribe the staff for more Droids of Dathomir toys.

“I mean how many people here want them?”

“Yeah, aside from Leenik and his weird fan thing, how many people actually care?”

“Sirs, those are for children.”

Tamlin stood on his booster seat and waved at the people in the next booth. The man he could see was tall and had pointy ears. He looked really fluffy. The other man looked up at him when his partner waved back at Tamlin.

“Bacta!”

Tryst and Leenik panicked and looked around. Tryst sculled all of their drinks to hide any evidence.

“Are you hurt kid?”

“No, that’s you!”

“I think you’ve got me confused with someone else.”

The clone stood up. Tryst saw him and dragged Leenik under the table.

“It’s Sneak,” he whispered to Leenik.

“Run?” suggested Leenik.

“Ok, you run, I’ll grab the kid.”

Tamlin laughed and waved over Tryst’s shoulder as they ran out of the Biscuit Baron.

“Bye bye Bacta!”

 

**Five:**

Grizelle emerged from Tamlin’s room with a bowl full of ice-cream and a very worried look on her face.

“He’s still not eating.”

“He’s serious about this life day thing,” said Bacta.

“So let him go,” said Tryst. “I don’t see what the big deal is about letting the kid buy a life day present.”

“Because we’re wanted and he could be captured by the Empire. And I’d think about it if I could go with him, but even without this mission tomorrow, he doesn’t want me there while he buys me a present."

“We could take him,” suggested Leenik. “I need to order a pre-cooked ham anyway.”

“Why don’t you bake your own ham?”

“Wow, thanks Bacta. Point out that I don’t know how to make a ham. I can’t learn how to make ham in time for Life Day, it’s next week!”

Grizelle sighed.

“Look,” she said. “I can hardly believe I’m agreeing with you, but Tamlin hasn’t eaten in two days, and I need to know he’s ok while I’m gone. But please, please look after him.”

“It’ll be fine,” said Leenik. “What could go wrong?”

“Well, now we’re doomed,” said Tryst.

 

Doomed or not, Tryst and Leenik set out the next day for a planet two systems over, where they had been assured was an excellent shopping mall.

Tamlin, now eating once more, had some credits, a list, and a crayon in his backpack. They had suggested he just take a datapad, but he insisted this was special and he needed to write it down.

Life Day shopping at the last minute was crowded and full of panicked people rushing about with giant shopping bags. After one look at the crown Leenik had written his com number on Tama’s arm in lipstick. “Just in case.”

“So kid, what do we need to get?”

“Um, I need a life day present for Mum, and for Uncle Bacta, and for Uncle Leenik, and for you.”

“And I need a ham.”

“Ok, but what store do we want to go to first?”

“The bookshop! But Uncle Leenik isn’t allowed!”

Leenik left them to find a ham, and Tamlin carefully picked out the least sad book he could find. He did this by asking the shop assistant for the least sad book they had. So with a copy of _101 Jokes for Bounty Hunters_. The two of them left satisfied.

The rest of the presents were easy to find, and aside from  when Tryst knocked over a rack of Life Day cards when Tamlin told him to wait outside, it went without incident. 

The problem occurred during lunch.

After the unfortunate Sneak incident a year and a half ago, Tamlin had learnt that other clones were not Bacta, and were always to be considered dangerous. So when Tamlin bumped into a man  who was missing an eye, but otherwise looked remarkably like his Uncle, he screamed. 

Synox was not having such a good day. Minister Blue had insisted that Life Day gifts were essential for team bonding. He had no idea what to get his fellow teammates, and the noise and bustle of the shopping centre was putting him on edge. Being screamed at by a small child did not help matters.

Then Synox recognised who the child was with, and despite being a clone and therefore bad at maths, put one and two together, to make a group of wanted criminals. 

The three of them were taken into custody by the mall security, awaiting collection by stormtroopers. It took several hours to escape, which they did thanks to a second group of Life Day shopping rebels, and Leenik lost the order ticket for his ham in doing so. 

While Tamlin was excited to have been shot at on the hunt for presents, Leenik and Tryst were a little freaked out that they nearly lost Tamlin. When Bacta and Grizelle found out, they were very lucky to escape with their lives for a second time.

 

**\+ One:**

After what had happened to Tamlin last time Tryst and Leenik were on their best behaviours. This may have had something to do with Grizelle shoving them into a wall and yelling at them, before she hit them so hard even Tryst found it too much. Bacta had then spent an entire night glaring at them while they slept, and Leenik’s shriek upon waking had been so high pitched only Tamlin could hear it.

But for all they could be irresponsible as uncles they both loved Tamlin. The kid was special. And not just due to the Force.

So it was a quiet night that they had planned. A holomovie, ice cream and absolutely nothing else. Tamlin was turning five the next week, and Bacta’s parting words had been

“You had better make sure he reaches the age of five.”

No wine was in sight, just three bowls of icecream, pisteachio for Tamlin, matcha for Leenik and chocolate for Tryst.

“So what movie are we watching kiddo?” asked Tryst.

“Oooh, what about the film adaption of Shatter City Hearts?”

“Leenik! Even I’ve heard of that one. And you know what sort of movies I watch. I’m all for letting the kid learn, but I am not risking death due to showing him his first sex scene.”

“But I really liked the book!” Tama tried for puppy dog eyes.

“Leenik!”

“It’s not like it has a sad ending.”

“Oh my Ringest god, how am I going to be the responsible one here? Nothing above a G rating.”

Leenik and Tamlin both sighed in unison.

“Let’s check Spaceflix and see what they have?”

They ended up watching The Aristoloth-cats. Tamlin was hooked by the first song, and he wasn’t the only one. Leenik cried at least four times, and Tryst would deny it, but he was highly concerned for these loth-cats and their fate. He would also find himself unconsciously humming the songs for weeks afterward, and composing theremin harmonies, but that’s another story.

They kept with the theme and Grizelle and Bacta found them all curled up and sleeping on the couch while Beauty and the Wookie played. There was ice cream all over Tamlin’s face, but he was otherwise unharmed, and Grizelle took multiple photos of the three of them together. Whether they were for blackmail or for her scrapbook, she’d never tell.


End file.
